CursedTale Wiki
Welcome to CursedTale/♒︎♏︎●︎●︎ This AU is made by yours truly (Ink Sans05). In this world Sans, Undyne, Papyrus, and Gaster lost their minds and started murdering the rest of the Underground. Ink comes into this world thinking it'll be another innocent (-ish) AU but gets a very unexpected greeting. CursedTale is a world somewhat similar to Horrortale but in much worse condition. It starts with Reese Powell's Ink Sans who is checking up on the au pages. He notices a new one appear in the distance and is confused why it's so far away. Once inside he finds himself in a demolished Snowdin with thick fog all around. Nervous, he calls out, his reply is BONE (;P) chilling. He hears a type of low growl, and spots a tall figure standing next to a much shorter figure in the foggy distance. The two figures run towards him holding Blurred weapons. Ink runs as quickly as he can while the two cackling figures pursue him. Then he's pulled into a bush by a hooded figure. This figure just happens to be Asriel Dreemurr, who takes place of...well...Asriel. Asriel manages to keep Ink quiet as the two creatures speed by. Asriel explains to Ink that he and some friends have a sanctuary not to far away. The two make their way there undetected and Asriel introduces Ink to his team/family. His team/family consists of Frisk, Chara, MTT (or Mettaton),Nabstablook, Muffet, and Grillby. Toriel has barricaded herself in The Ruins, Asgore is dead, and Alphys is hiding in her lab. The story continues from there. Then there's Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, and ghost (dead) Gaster or The Lost Ones for short. After the barrier was unbroken Sans, Papyrus, and Undyne grew tired of waiting to get out. Sans started saying things like "Let's kill the kids" with Undyne agreeing with him. Everyone else (especially Chara and Frisk) were absolutely against this. Eventually Sans and Undyne got Papyrus on board and tried to murder Chara and Frisk. Unsuccesful (thanks to Asriel), the three were locked up (by order of the queen) in Gaster's Lab. Gaster tried to find a way to cure them of their growing insanity as well as writing journals of his studies. The journals are somewhat similar to those from Gravity Falls but instead talk about the infection/insanity that The Lost Ones have, the books also talk about ways to break the barrier but most of them are only theories. There are four journals and the last one is filled with scribbles and random rambles in WingDings. Gaster (also losing his marbles) decides to listen to The Lost Ones hopes of getting out of their cage. As soon as he lets them out they attack and kill him. After this Gaster's soul festers and creates a horrible ghostly version of his past self. He has all the cuts and breaks in his bones that the three gave him while killing him. Gaster has almost no conscious thoughts anymore, now he follows his sons and Undyne around with the ability to make someone else go nuts. Characters pixil-frame-0 (11).png|The insane skeleton himself. Sans lost his mind along with Gaster, Undyne, and Papyrus. Main Character.jpeg|Ink Sans or..the main character Need help building out this community? * * * * * You can also be part of the larger Fandom family of communities. Visit Fandom's Community Central! Category:Browse Category:CursedTale